


remember

by amuk



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Family, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looks at the moon and remembers sometimes. --Minako, Usagi</p>
            </blockquote>





	remember

**Author's Note:**

> it’s interesting how Minako is the only one to remember

 

The moon was bright tonight, full and heavy in the midnight sky. Venus crouched on the rooftop, looking up as she waited.

 

It was strange to think a lifetime ago, she lived there.

 

(A lifetime ago she had died there.)

 

“Pri—Ven—Minako?” Usagi poked her, breaking her thoughts. And how the eternally clumsy and loud Usagi managed to get the jump on her, Minako had no idea. “What’s the matter?”

 

“Nothing.” Minako got up, giving a half smile at the change in titles. “And just call me Mina. You ready?”

 

Usagi grabbed her arm, stilling her. “You sure?” Usagi frowned, not quite believing her.

 

Sometimes, it surprised her how perceptive Usagi was. It was too easy to respond to her sincerity, to give in and tell her everything.

 

That once upon a time, there were songs and laughter coming from the moon.

 

(And blood and strife and oh, the Queen’s broken eyes when she had made that final wish, defying life and death and fate for this second chance.

 

 _You will remember, Venus_ , and that had sounded more like a curse than a command.)

 

“It’s…”

 

( _You will remember, Venus_ and she had, she would always, she would never forget the sound of that sword as it sliced through her princess.)

 

“Ven—Minako?” Usagi’s eyes were bright, so bright, nothing at all like the lifeless princess from the moon.

 

Nothing alike and maybe that was why Usagi did not have to remember.

 

“All right, you got me, I was planning to do this on my own, but...” Venus trailed off, giving a conniving grin. “I wanted to _surprise_ Rei before she got here.”

 

“Oh?” Usagi’s eyes brightened, interested.

 

Venus laughed before whispering in her charge’s ear.

 

It was better this way. If there was nothing to remember, then there was nothing to forget either.

 

These memories were not needed, not here, not in this lifetime.


End file.
